AmourShipping - Parachuting in Alola
by AmourShippingFan92242
Summary: Ash decides to take Serena parachuting on Memelele Island. Will Serena love it or loathe it?


It was bright sunny day in the Alola region, Ash was a sound asleep in Kukui's hut along with his loyal Pikachu, Litten and Rockruff as his Rotom-Dex or RD for short at his side and his sleepy Rowlet in his backpack. They spent the previous night training for the upcoming Island challenge on the other islands of the Alola and the Memelele Island triathlon, which consists of an 8 km swim, a 16 km bike ride and finish with a 12 km run.

All was quiet in Kukui's home until there was a knock on the door, which woke up Rockruff as the Rock-type puppy started to bark loudly waking up Ash and other.

"What is it, Rockruff?" asked Ash with a yawn as he stretched his body while Pikachu, Litten and RD were waking up shortly afterward.

"Zzzrt Perhaps there was someone at the door, Ash Zzrrt" commented RD.

Ash climbed down the ladder as RD floated down the float, Pikachu and Litten leaped down and Rockruff managed to get onto Ash's shoulder as his trainer climbed down. "Okay that's everyone but Rowlett" said Ash before turning to Litten.

"Hey Litten, can you get Rowlett up while I go check the door and make breakfast" said Ash as he want to investigate the front door. The Fire Kitten nodded and climbed back up to where Ash and others were sleeping. Litten climb over to the chair was Ash's backpack hanged from and knocked it down as Rowlett rolled out of it harm-free.

Litten walked over to Rowlett and pat it on the head with its left front paw and cried "OWWWW! MEOWWWWW! (Come on wake bird, Ash said so)" as Rowlett just rolled left and right with each pat until it rolled onto Litten's tail as it cried in panic as Rowlett bit it.

Litten leaped up and screamed "REOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Then he leaned its head back before shooting an Ember attack at Rowlett setting a blaze as the little owl Pokemon fluttered around before diving into the kitchen sink were Pikachu had it set in case of something like this was going to happen.

Ash opened the front door as he looked around to see who was there, Rockruff noticed an envelope on the ground and picked it up in its mouth rubbing his neck on Ash's legs getting his trainer's attention, "What is it, Rockruff" said Ash kneeled down.

Rockruff placed the envelope it found on Ash's lap, "Huh what's this" Ash said as he looked over it and noticed the envelope was addressed to him and Serena.

Soon Ash opened it and saw that were two tickets for the popular Melemele Island Parachuting class that he and Serena were talking about to their friends and they wanted to before Ash started his island trail but they were always full. Ash also found a small note saying it was a friend but there was no name.

"Awesome, I can't wait to tell Serena. She going to love this" said Ash as he and Rockruff headed back inside to see Rowlett soaking in the sink covered in burnt marks as Litten leapt down from the loft to the counter and started to groom itself.

"Oh Rowlett, you know Litten doesn't like it when you step on its tail. Perhaps it could be a reminder to make sure you wake up with the rest of us" said Ash as he dried up Rowlett shortly before preparing breakfast for him and his Pokemon.

Soon RD saw the tickets that Ash brought in, "Zzt Ash how did you get these ticket, my data shows me that it's hard to get tickets for these parachuting classes" said RD.

"I know but they were on the ground when I and Rockruff went outside to answer the door" Ash explained as he set the bowl for Pikachu and the others to chow down on and placed his breakfast as well.

Just before Ash could sit down, Ash's Pokegear started to ring and Ash got up and answered it and put it on speaker, "Morning my Kanto Knight" said the voice on the other line.

"Morning My Kalos Queen" said Ash knowing it was his and Serena's nicknames for each other when they talked on the phone. Recently Ash found out that Serena and Aria had come to the Alola region for a Kalos Festival to represent "The Poke-Triathlon" and also take a bit of vacation as well.

"IT'S KALOS QUEEN NOW, ASH! So how are you this morning" Serena asked as she was brushing her hair for the day.

"Sorry about that. I forgot that you told me that Aria decided to crown both you and her Queens of Kalos. Anyways, pretty good, I managed to find some tickets for that parachuting class that you wanted to take" Ash said before taking a bite out of this breakfast.

"What how! They told us that they were sold out when we went to check it out" said Serena in shock that Ash managed to get them tickets.

Ash finished chewing and said "Well I found this morning, someone left it at the door and left before I could answer it. So after I do some training this morning, maybe we can go try out through classes."

"Okay, I hope you thank whoever got us the tickets for the classes. I can ask Aria if she wouldn't mind watching our Pokemon this afternoon" Serena commented.

"Great, I'll need to get going. Talk to you later, my Kalos Queen" said Ash.

"Okay, my Kanto Knight" said Serena as both of them hanged up. Unaware that Aria was overhearing their conversation and took out her Pokegear and texted "Operation: Parachute Amour Phase 1 has began" and sent it to someone before putting away her Pokegear.

"Hi Serena, you seem very happy today" commented Aria.

Serena smiled and nodded before saying "Yep, Ash managed to get a pair of tickets for the parachuting class we wanted to do"

"That's great to hear, so when are you two going to it?" asked Aria

"Later this afternoon, Ash wanted to do some training with his Pokemon before we go" Serena commented

"So you don't have a problem that Ash wants to train before doing something like the class with you?" asked Aria as she thought that would be something that would bother Serena.

Serena shook her head and replied "No, I know Ash's dream is to be a Pokemon Master. So I shouldn't let our relationship affect his goal"

"Wow really, you ever think that Ash might change his dream to something else?" asked Aria

"Well I know he mention that he was thinking about becoming a Pokemon Teacher to help younger trainer, so I guess he might have" Serena answered as she started to ponder that same thought as she knew Ash had been trying for almost 6 years already. It could have been possible that he was thinking about changing his life dream.

"I know you can ask Ash, when we see him later. He did promise to take us to his friend Mallow's family restaurant for lunch." Aria commented.

"Okay but I don't think having lunch before taking a parachute class would be a good idea. Anyway I'm going down to get some breakfast from the hotel's dining room, you want me to get you anything?" Serena asked.

Aria shook her head and said "Nah I'm good, I'm going to get ready to go." before Serena left.

Right after Serena left, Aria's Pokegear buzzed as she opened it as Aria had received a text as it read "Good, Phase 1 is in progress."

Aria soon replied back with "Inform Knight about eating before the jump" before she went to get her hair ready for the day.

Meanwhile with Ash, he and his Pokemon were battling against Litten to help not only improve his Ember attack but also his evasion as well.

"Rockruff use Rock Throw, Pikachu use Electro Ball" said Ash as Rockruff sent out fury of small rocks at Litten with Pikachu firing a ball of Electricity as well

"Litten, dodge their attack and use Ember to counter too" said Ash as Litten leaped out of the way of the Electro Ball and then fired an Ember attack at the Rock Throw attack before landing on all fours.

"Great work, Litten" said Ash as he kneeled down to Litten as he stroke Litten's backside which it loved a lot.

"Hi Ash" said a voice behind Ash as he turned around to see Dawn with her Piplup. It had been quite some time since Dawn last caught up with Ash.

Ash replied "HEY DAWN! Long time no see! How's life? What brings you here?"

Dawn said "Well I was going for a jog training for the upcoming triathlon. Then I noticed you training with your Pokemon so I thought I could meet up with you. Listen I decided to quit contests and now I'm a tutor for young coordinators. I usually do 1-on-1 training. I also enjoy playing volleyball."

Ash told Dawn "Well that's cool and all, but why did you give up on contests? I'm sure you're a great tutor for young up and coming coordinators but what happened to "Don't give up till it's over"? That kind of breaks my heart."

Dawn told Ash "Listen I had no fun doing contests anymore. I was going to tell you this in Unova but I had quit contests just before I met up with you there. I was afraid to tell you."

Ash sighed after hearing Dawn tell him she quit contests. "Listen, I'm glad you enjoy teaching about contests to younger coordinators. Also I'm competing in that triathlon as well. I'm about to wrap before going to get to go out with Serena after lunch." said Ash as he knew it wasn't a good idea to be sweaty when he was about go out with his girlfriend.

"Okay but maybe you should shower before so because you're sweaty and it's not a good thing to go on a date after just training." Dawn commented with Piplup nodding.

Ash lifted his right arm and took a sniff and shiver for a bit, "Yeah, I'll head back to Kukui's to shower first before meeting up with Serena.

"Also what are you and Serena up to? Dawn asked. Ash told her "Me and Serena are going parachuting. I thought it would be fun to see Alola from high in the sky."

Dawn said "NICE! I heard it's really hard to get tickets for it. Listen, can I come with back to your house?" Ash nodded so the two headed back to Kukui's house. When Ash got back, he got in the shower to get cleaned up. Meanwhile Dawn left to train some more for the triathlon. She took out her phone and texted "Alright Knight is in the shower, is Queen set for today?" as she walked with her Piplup at her side.

Back with Serena and Aria, she was helping Serena pick out an outfit for her outing with Ash today. "So should I wear the red top with the black shirts with white stripes and my pink shoes and socks or the purple tie-dyed top with dark purple short with the same shoes?" asked Serena.

Aria pondered for a moment and replied "I say the second one, it looks cute on you and you can use the blue ribbon that Ash gave you for a ponytail ribbon."

Serena blushed at the mention of the first gift that Ash gave her during their journey in the Kalos region before grabbing her outfit and heading to the bathroom to change into her outfit for her date with her boyfriend. All the while Aria giggled at her friend's antic when it came to her and Ash's relationship, soon her phone vibrated and then she pulled it out and saw it that she got the text "Alright, Knight is in the shower, is the Princess ready to go?"

Aria smiled and replied back "Yep, she's almost ready to go. We're heading off to the meeting site soon" before putting her phone away.

After helping Serena with her hair and using her blue ribbon as a ribbon to tie up her hair into a ponytail, they went off the restaurant that Mallow's family owned for lunch and for Ash and Serena's date.

Aria and Serena were sitting at a table as they were chatting with Mallow, Dawn, and Lana as they waited for Ash to arrive.

"I'm so happy for you and Ash, Serena. The Parachuting class is very popular and hard to get into unless you go very early" Mallow commented

"Yeah, someone must have wanted you two to go to it before you and Aria left the Alola region." Lana said as Aria and Dawn quietly giggled.

"I know, I read that every couple should try it out once from a brochure." Serena stated as Aria nodded.

"Well maybe someone heard about the time that Ash took care of the horrible Alolan Rattata and Raticate problem and wanted to award him." Mallow said as Aria's Alolan Rattata looked at her in fear.

"Sorry Rattata, Mallow was referring to the wild Rattata and Raticate that was being a pest not you at as you are our friend and cute one too." said Aria as she picked up her newly caught Rattata and petted her before letting going back to playing with the others.

Aria had caught her Rattata while one day when Aria and the others were having a picnic after chasing a rolling mango that Mallow brought for Aria and Serena to taste. Before she could get to even try it, a wild Alolan Rattata nabbed it and ran with it and Aria gave chase with her Delphox at her side until she found out it was being bullied by a group of Murkrow and their Hounchkrow leader and it had to give up its food to them but the Rattata didn't want to give up the fruit and was being pecked to death for its resistance.

Soon Aria stood up to the bullies and scared them away before she ran to the Rattata and brought it back to her friends before rushing off to the Pokemon Center to give the Rattata medical attention for its injuries from the fight.

Afterwards, Rattata was healed up and ready to go back to the wild. It decided to go with Aria and her Pokemon much to their surprise. Soon Aria agreed and let the Rattata joined her team and thought it would be a unique Pokemon to use during her performance.

Aria then showed Mallow and Lana pictures of her riding her motorcycle, a Ducati 1198R. The girls loved how she looked on the bike. Serena then told a story about the time Aria took her for a ride on the motorcycle. She did tell them she was nervous at first but loved it. Serena then told Mallow and Lana about her attending the driving academy at the Motopolis circuit in Hoenn where she got her driver's and motorcycle license.

Soon Ash, Pikachu and RD arrived at the restaurant, with Ash wearing a spiral rainbow tie-dyed shirt, black shorts with three teal stripes down the side and blue and red sneakers; "Hi ladies." said Ash as he walked over to the table and sat next to Serena and held her hand as she smiled.

As his Pikachu joined the other Pokemon and started to play with them as Serena's female Pikachu, Peach walked over to Pikachu and nuzzled cheek to cheek as the both of them blushed.

"Ash, I'm really excited for the parachuting class today" said Serena.

"Same here" Ash replied before saying "I'm surprised that I found the tickets to the classes this morning."

"Ay ay aye there is 10% chance of happening. Perhaps someone heard about you defeating the Island Kahuna and there you deserve a nice reward for it." RD commented.

Soon Mallow got up to go make lunch for her friends and their Pokemon with her partner Steenee in the kitchen, "Ash, I hope you don't something reckless, when you and Serena are taking the parachute class." said Aria as Serena and Ash laughed.

"Well I hope so too; still I have done crazy stuff before like jumping off the Prism Tower to save the Professor's Garchomp." Ash commented.

"Wait that was you!" said Mallow and Lana.

"I saw that report on the TV back home after class one day but I had no idea it was you, Ash." said Lana.

Ash chuckled and scratched the back of his head and said "Yeah, well I do whatever to protect or help a Pokemon."

"Like with Rockruff, Ash?" asked RD as he nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it lead to me catching of my Pokemon like Chimchar and Squirtle." said Ash as he remembered how he got some of his Pokemon.

Soon Mallow came back out with food for everyone and the Pokemon to dig into. As they were eating and chatting about life and Pokemon, Aria and Dawn winked at each other.

After they had finished their lunch, Ash and Serena were about to return their Pokemon into their Pokeballs until Aria and Dawn approached them, "Hey Serena, Ash, how about you leave your Pokemon with me and Dawn while you guys go to your parachuting class." asked Aria.

Ash and Serena thought for a moment before nodding and Ash said "Sure Aria, thanks for watching our Pokemon for the afternoon and RD will help you two out."

"I'll be the best helper you'll have Ms. Aria." said RD.

"Thanks and you can call me Aria, RD." Aria replied.

"Okay Aria." said RD.

Soon Ash and Serena waved good bye to their Pokemon, RD, Dawn and Aria before they took a Tauros cab to take them to the airfield for their parachuting class.

Meanwhile, May Maple along with her boyfriend, Nate Blackstone were walking down the beach. May was wearing a neon pink and yellow tie dye shirt with purple shorts and pink sneakers while Nate was wearing a blue tie dye shirt with blue shorts and lime green sneakers. Nate asked May "Doesn't this feel good, having the breeze of the ocean blow calmly at you?"

May told Nate "It sure does. There's something about a calm breeze blowing at you that makes you feel at peace." Then Nate saw a pamphlet which got his attention. May asked "What's up?"

Nate looked at the pamphlet and said "It says there's a parachuting class at Memelele Airfield. You want to check it out?"

May said "I guess we can check it out. We don't have to try it but if you want to then sure."

Nate told May "Well if you say so. Let's head over there and check it out." The two then headed to Memelele Airfield.

As soon as May and Nate headed to the parachuting center, Serena and Ash arrived. Once at the airfield, Ash presented the ticket passes to the person in charge before he and Serena entered the building.

After getting inside, Ash, Serena and a few other people for the class were watching a presentation guideline video on the safety procedures when parachuting from a plane about making sure that your harness was on tight and you were in the right position before jumping off the plane before moving onto the prep room to get into their jumpsuit and gear.

"Ash, this is so exciting. I can't wait until we do it for real." said Serena as she was afraid in the inside of doing the jump.

Soon in the preparation room, Serena changed into a purple and pink jumpsuit and Ash got into a red and blue jumpsuit and helped each other with their harnesses before getting onto the plane that was going to have them jump out of to safe area from guests to land on. Serena would have a pink parachute and Ash would have a red parachute.

At the entrance, May and Nate arrived. The receptionist said to them "Hello there. If you're looking to go parachuting, I'm sorry to say we're booked."

Nate told the receptionist "That's okay. We were not interested in going parachuting. Me and my girlfriend wanted to watch. Is that okay with you?"

The receptionist said "I see. Well you're both in luck. The plane is about to take off. There's a picnic table you can sit at and watch." May and Nate headed to the picnic table to watch. As soon as they got there, the plane's engine had just started and was about to take off.

May said "Looks like some people are about to have an experience they'll never forget." Nate nodded his head in agreement.

Soon in the preparation room, Serena changed into a purple and pink jumpsuit and Ash got into a red and blue jumpsuit and helped each other with their harnesses before getting onto the plane that was going to have them jump out of to safe area from guests to land on.

Once the plane took off, Ash and Serena sat next to each other while they waited for their instructor to give them the okay to line-up for the jump off.

Soon when the first couple of people started to jumping out of the plane, Serena looked at Ash and frown in sadness for a bit and Ash noticed it and asked "Serena, you alright?"

"Yeah but I'm afraid about the jump and I don't want to do it but I didn't want to tell you because I didn't wanted to disappoint you." Serena explained.

Ash hugged her and said "Its fine, Serena. If you didn't want to do it, you could said something but since we're already on the plane, I guess there's no turning back. Serena, I'll be here with you when we jump off the plane together and land on the ground."

"You mean it?" asked Serena.

"Yeah, I'll be here with you all the time." said Ash as he grabbed Serena's hands and held them tight.

"Ash Ketchum, Serena Gables, you two are next." said the female instructor as she called out for Ash and Serena.

Ash and Serena looked at the instructor before looking back at each other and Ash said "Serena, you're ready? Remember that I'm here with you."

Serena nodded and replied "Yes, I'm ready to do this." as the both of them got up and walked over to the door to jump.

"Alright remember to make sure to open your parachutes not that long after jumping" said the Instructor as she reminded Ash and Serena about releasing the parachute.

Soon Ash and Serena grabbed each other's hand and looked at each other just before jumping out of the plane.

"Ash, when we land I want to tell to you something." said Serena.

"Alright, Serena." Ash said.

Then Ash and Serena opened their parachutes. Fortunately their parachutes opened without a problem which relieved Serena as she was afraid something bad would happen like the parachute not deploying.

"Isn't this amazing, Serena? You can see the entire Alola region here." Ash asked Serena with her replying "ABSOLUTELY! This is amazing!" The two then started slowly descending back to the ground.

Meanwhile May and Nate were watching the people fall slowly back to the ground. May took some pictures with her phone. She focused on two parachutists. One had a pink parachute and the other had a red parachute. Nate asked why she was taking pictures and she told him "I thought it would be cool to take pictures of them falling slowly back to the ground." Nate giggled at May which made her blush.

1 minute later, Serena and Ash finally landed. Their parachutes covered them up. While covered up, Serena told Ash "Thank you very much for doing this with me. I had a lot of fun. Thank goodness nothing bad happened."

Ash told Serena "Yeah. I'm glad everything went well. We better head back to the hangar." Before they got uncovered, Serena kissed Ash which made him blush. The two untangled their parachutes and carried them back to the hangar so they could return the equipment they rented. While walking back, Ash remembered that Serena want to tell him something. "Serena, what did you wanted to talk about to me?" asked Ash.

"Right, well I was wondering if I could travel with you again while you're doing the Island trails?" Serena replied.

Ash smiled and said "Sure, that would be great and I wouldn't mind spending time with my Queen and also I guess Pikachu and Peach can spend time together as well." as Serena blushed

"Thanks Ash, I'll tell Aria about it and I'm sure Peach would be happy to be with Pikachu." said Serena before giving him a kiss on the cheek causing the Kanto-native trainer to grin and blush.

Meanwhile May and Nate were about to leave when May noticed Ash with Serena. She was shocked to see Ash went parachuting and even brought along Serena. She ran up to them and said "HEY THERE! LONG TIME NO SEE!"

Ash was surprised to see May. He hadn't seen her in years. He said "MAY! It's great to see you again. So what are you up to these days?"

May told Ash "I'm a cop now for the International Police. I want you to meet my boyfriend who I've been dating for 2 years now." May then told Nate to come over and meet Ash and Serena.

Ash said "So you're a cop now. What happened to contests? Let me guess, you quit contests. Dawn told me she doesn't compete in contests anymore and now teaches younger coordinators."

May nodded in agreement. She told him "After I left Sinnoh, I won 2 more contests in Johto and then won the grand festival there and decided to retire. I had reached the peak. I decided to move on. I always wanted to become a cop. Nate means so much to me because he trained me to become a cop."

Then Nate came over to say hello. "Hi there, my name is Nathaniel Blackstone but you can just call me Nate. May told me a lot about you traveling with her. She was lucky to have a nice guy be with you. She's a great cop with a sense of justice."

Ash shook hands with Nate and told him "It's great you've taken great care of my friend. May I'm a little upset with Dawn quitting contests but now I'm even more sad you quit as well. However since you are now protecting and serving justice, I've seen you have matured a lot."

Serena told May "So you traveled with Ash. I'm sure you probably know this but he's quite naïve at times. Well it was great meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other again soon."

May nodded in agreement. After Serena and Ash returned their equipment, they headed back to Kukui's place.

Soon they were walking up to Kukui's home as Aria and Dawn watched from the balcony and saw the happy couple walking up the driveway.

"Looks like our plan was a success, Dawn." said Aria.

Dawn said "Yep, I'm happy for Serena and Ash."

"The same can be said about their Pikachu, so how do we explain to them about the egg that Pikachu and Peach made." Aria said as they looked back and saw Ash and Serena's Pikachu sleeping next to each with an egg between them.

"I guess we'll have to tell them the truth. I'm sure they wouldn't mind raising a baby Pichu before they decide on getting married." Dawn commented

"A bit too soon, Dawn." Aria told Dawn as the two of them laughed for a bit.

When Serena and Ash entered, Aria welcomed them home. She said "How was it, you two?"

Serena said "IT WAS AWESOME! The view was amazing. You could see the entire Alola region from that high in the sky."

Ash told Aria "It really was a ton of fun. Serena was scared at first but she got over her fear. Fortunately nothing bad happened which is good."

Aria said "Excellent! Listen we have a little surprise for you. We were waiting for you two to return. Dawn is in your room, Ash. Also you should come as well Serena."

Serena and Ash then headed to Ash's bedroom. There they saw Dawn with their Pikachus. They were more surprised to see an egg." Ash said "So Pikachu and Peach mated and made an egg? That's cool. I wonder what it will hatch into."

Dawn told them "I have a gut feeling it will be a Pichu." Ash said "That would be nice. Serena would make a great mother."

Then Braixen came out of nowhere. She had been sleeping most of the day. "Aria told me about what you did today. Listen, my queen you will make a great mother for whatever hatches out of that egg." Braixen explained.

Serena told Braixen "You bet!"

Since they were both tired, Serena and Ash got out of their regular clothes and changed into their night clothes. They then hopped on Ash's bed and fell fast asleep with Braixen covering them up with a pink blanket with hearts.


End file.
